Red
by RedHood99
Summary: (This is based of of Ben 10 Omniverse) Mother was human father was an alien both died because they wanted a family but and a little girl before they died. Rosa King was her name and she lives on the streets of under town living of the things she is good at to get money from thugs. But what will happen when she finally gets caught?


Ben's POV

"Hey you comeback here!" Yelled the small alien in under town "Someone stop her she stole a piece of jewlary from my shop!" I looked where he was pointing at and saw someone running with a red hood on "Come on Rook!" And we sprinted out towards the runaway. "Hey stop!" I yelled but he kept going. "I order you to stop!" Rook yelled and when he still didn't he pulled out his gun and shot out a claw to catch the dude. He fell to the floor and Rook related him in "Alright game over, now hand over the jewlary." I said, he held out his hand but before the crook gave it back he smiled and disappeared out of sight in an instant. I look and Rook and he was shocked to, "I suggest we go back and tell your grandfather about this" "Yeah let's go."

Red's POV

I quickly teleport away from the guys you stoped me and was happy to find my self close to the delivery spot. When walking though I kept thing if they where from that horrible place I came from long ago, but then again they didn't have humans working there. I was soon back at the ally where I meet the aliens before "Well, well what took you so long Red? I was beginning to think you ran out on us." He said smiling "Why would I run when you got the money need." I say before holding up the necklace I stole "True, very true." He said about to grab the necklace from my hands until I pulled it way "The money first." I say holding out my hand. He smiled and then nodded to one of his men to give me the money. I grabbed the money and through he necklace to the at him. I then opened the envelope that the money was in and counted it to make sure that it was the right mount. "What you don't trust me?" He said acting sad, I looked up "Would you?" I said and he only laughed.

"Ok, well back to business. One of my men said they saw you talking to the plumbers, especially one named Ben 10." He said serious but I couldn't help but laugh "what are you laughing about?" He said angrily "Two reasons, one you look funny when your serious and two, you actually beleive that I would go behind your back when you are one of only most loyal customer." He just laughed and played my head "Yeah I know it's just I can't take any risks." "Yeah ok but you should know I didn't talk to them they just stoped me and asked for the necklace back but I got away."

"That's what you think." And we all looked up to see Ben 10 standing above us with some other plumbers "Why you little brat. You brought them here!" The alien man said angrily "No I didn't!" I yelled back. Ben and the rest of the plumbers jumped down from where they where and started to grab everyone there. They soon grabbed me and cuffed me with my hands in front and took us there head quarters.

When we got there they started to intarigate us. I was then instigate me they put me with a some cat man and a fish. "Well little lady why don't you tell me how you work for." Said the fish man. l didn't speak just rooted my head down and my hands on the table. "Ok then why don't you talk about your other customers as you called them." At that i looked up but then looked out the little window they had in there "Don't worry those guys you where with won't here you so you can speak." He said smiling. I looked back at him then at the cat man "I'm not afraid of them." I said they where both shocked "they where just a weak link in my list of people. I have plenty more customers to do jobs for. Which reminded me I have to meet one of them soon." I said smiling "Bye!" And I left with that.

Ben's POV

"What do you mean she escaped? How could she when you and Patelliday where there talking to her." I said a bit aggravated that one person got past those two, "Sep we where just talking and she said something about a meeting and well disappeared." "I think you mean teleported." I turned around and saw grandpa Max standing behind me "What do you mean teleported, humans can't do that and she clearly looked human." I said not clearly understanding. "I'm saying that's what she did, she just went somewhere else." "Like the meeting." Rook said "Go get her back before something else happened. It seems we might have a new threat." And with that me and Rook left to find the girl again.


End file.
